


A Different Symphonia

by Dionte



Series: Chosen Week 2018 [3]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Chosen Week, F/M, Happy Ending, Role Reversal, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionte/pseuds/Dionte
Summary: Snapshots of a world where the Chosen before Colette succeeded, and Zelos became the Chosen of Regeneration.For Mikonbi Week 2018, Day Three: Role Reversal.





	A Different Symphonia

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, so this one was an idea I already had, but I went ahead and fleshed it out a little bit more by choosing scenes to actually work on.

Zelos hated being the Chosen.

 

He knew the tales, had read the scriptures. Everyone was waiting for this day, the day of the oracle. The first day of a journey to certain death. Ever since the Tower of Salvation had disappeared from the sky, they placed his hopes in him, on his success as Chosen, and even those who had seceded from the kingdom watched the skies. He watched it nervously from his mansion, wishing that Seles hadn’t run off earlier.

 

He waited, and waited, but the sky never shone that day.

 

It was that evening when Knights showed up at his home, a tearful Seles in tow, that he realized what must have happened. The red gemstone in her hands confirmed it.

 

“I’m sorry...”

 

* * *

 

“You understand, right? We’ll do it, we’ll shine the light of the oracle again, and you’ll complete the journey of regeneration. Tethe’alla will be saved. The next Chosen will be the girl on the other side. Your sister will be safe.”

 

“I get it Pronyma. Just do it already.”

 

* * *

 

“This will be your travelling group, Chosen One. Sheena Fujibayashi, of Mizuho.”

 

Zelos gave her a grin before looking back to the King. “We’re acquainted.”

 

Sheena huffed while the King gestured to the other guest. “And Regal Bryant. Altamira seceded from Tethe’alla when you were young, but his company has been providing relief to areas attacked by human ranches for years. He volunteered his assistance to this cause for a more permanent solution.”

 

Zelos considered blue haired man before him. He could have sworn… “Didn’t I meet you at one of Princess Hilda’s birthday parties?”

 

Regal was stunned for a moment, before nodding. “Your memory is impressive Chosen.”

 

The King nodded, and they all considered each other for a moment.

 

“So, where first?”

 

* * *

 

As they left the Temple of Lightning, Zelos felt himself getting weaker, a headache coming on, as well as feeling cold down to his core. He collapsed, quickly bringing Sheena and Regal to his aid.

 

“Zelos?”

 

“Zelos!”

 

Their cries of his name faded as he lost consciousness

 

When he woke, he wasn’t hungry. For once, he was a bit happy he was Chosen, because he’d never want Seles to become a monster like this.

 

* * *

 

“Zelos!”

 

Sheena’s cry woke him up just in time to dodge the swing of a sword. His would-be assassin seemed uncaring that he was awake now, and continued attacking. Zelos drew his dagger, defending himself as best he could in the dark. Regal managed to land a surprise kick to the assassin, and finally, he saw the attacker.

 

He was young and dressed in red. After realizing it would be three against one, he ran away, cutting a lifeboat and sailing off into the fog.

 

They decided to avoid boat travel as much as possible after that.

 

* * *

 

When they released the Seal of Ice, Zelos lost his ability to sleep.

 

The first night, he just stared up at the snow, reliving that day.

 

“Zelos?”

 

Sheena sounded worried, but he couldn’t bring himself to smile and pretend like everything was okay. He couldn’t even muster the energy to tease her.

 

“Are you feeling alright?”

 

“I hate the snow.” He then turned and left her dumbstruck. It would be easier to pretend to sleep than to explain his melancholy.

 

* * *

 

“Did you do this?”

 

Ozette had been destroyed, and the only lead they had was the red clad assassin. He was injured, left bleeding between some of the buildings.

 

“You think one guy could do all this damage?”

 

“Not really, but I’m not seeing who did do it.”

 

Lloyd scoffed. “Desians.”

 

* * *

 

Regal had frozen in front of a cell. He looked at the single prisoner within who stood absently.

 

“Could it be? Presea?!”

 

The girl turned empty eyes to them. “... Who?”

 

“I know Alicia! Your sister.”

 

Everyone turned to look at each other. They didn’t have time for this, but Regal had done so much for them. It seemed cruel to stop him. Lloyd fiddled with the lock and opened the cell. The girl didn’t move, but Regal approached her.

 

“Presea, do you want to stay here?”

 

They almost gave up on a reply when the girl finally said, “I want to go home.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you think you can finish this journey without them?” No one replied, and Kratos continued. “I know it is difficult to reconcile that these exspheres which give you power come at the cost of human life, but those people didn’t become victims because they wanted to. And I doubt they would want to be thrown away after being turned into exspheres. You can throw away your exspheres at any time. But right now, to complete this journey, you must carry the hopes and dreams of those victims and fight for their sake as well. Or is the Chosen the only one who wishes to regenerate the world?”

 

Everyone apart from him shifted awkwardly, and they agreed that the first priority was to save the world. Kratos gave nothing away, but he joined the group when hearing their objective. Zelos thought he had already made the decision as soon as he heard Lloyd’s name though.

 

* * *

 

They talked to a former Desian to form a plan to get back into the ranch. Her name was Kate, and Zelos remembered hearing rumors about her when her father, the Pope, was exposed for treason. As they left, she grabbed him by the wrist.

 

“Will you destroy it? The ranch?”

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

Kate hesitated, then nodded. “There’s a self destruct system. You can activate it on a timer.” As he left, she watched, with large, sad eyes. “Chosen One…” He paused, mid-stride. “I think maybe we really are monsters.”

 

“So, what does that make me?”

 

They shared a hopeless smile.

 

She whispered her thanks when she thought he was out of earshot.

 

* * *

 

After the ranch had been destroyed, Kratos left their group. Most everyone wanted him to stay, since the guy was obviously experienced in battle, but Zelos knew that he wouldn’t. Not even if Lloyd asked him to.

 

* * *

 

Zelos was about ready to kick one of the little gnomelettes. “Ugh, this is so annoying! Where the hell are we going to learn how to make curry?”

 

* * *

 

“Zelos!”

 

He was on the ground, but he didn't remember falling. Or maybe, he… “Augh, fu-”

 

“Is it the fever, again?”

 

He tried to remember what the fever felt like and faked his labored breathing. This was bad. He couldn’t feel anything and he didn’t know how long he could hoodwink them.

 

* * *

 

The final seal. Zelos wondered what he would lose to it. Really, he didn’t think he had much left for them to take.

 

* * *

 

“I guess the fever must be really bad, if Zelos is speechless.”

 

* * *

 

Zelos feigned sleep until only the everyone but the night watch was asleep. When he got up, he was relieved that Regal was the one on sentry duty.

 

“Chosen One? Are you feeling better now?”

 

Zelos sighed. He wouldn’t be able to hide everything from Regal. He stood and walked over, grabbing a stick to write in the dirt, much to Regal’s bewilderment.

 

_ I lost my voice. _

 

“Is it part of the illness?”

 

Zelos shook his head, merely writing what he had lost on the journey this far. Regal understood, though going by the horror in his eyes, it was something he’d be blaming himself for. Zelos found himself facing the other, eyes landing on a strong hand that had gripped his arm.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

Zelos gestured to the ground and wrote with his stick.  _ This is what it means to become an angel. _

 

Regal grimaced and released his arm. “So what else? Why are you telling me this, when you were so intent to hide it?”

 

_ I’m finishing the journey alone. _

 

“Why is that?”

 

_ I don’t want anyone to know. _

 

“Zelos, we made the commitment to complete this journey with you. We can’t just… abandon you to this.”

 

Zelos shook his head, letting his mask break for just a moment.  _ I don’t want you to watch me die. _

 

He saw a myriad of emotions cross Regal’s face, though it finally settled on this expression of deep sadness. “I see.”

 

It looked like Regal understood.  _ I’m leaving. _

 

He nodded, and Zelos summoned his wings, leaving Regal to deal with the fallout in the morning. Soon he’d be heading for the Tower of Salvation.

 

* * *

 

He had one place to go before ascending the steps to his death. He snuck there, in the dead of night, even though the one he sought should be asleep by now. He was glad when she wasn’t.

 

“Well, Chosen, you’re more silent than usual. Surely you didn’t sneak past my guards just to look at me?”

 

Zelos shrugged, pointing to his sister’s hand. Obviously unsettled, but curious, Seles extended her hand to him.

 

“Why do you need my hand...” Her voice trailed off as soon as Zelos began writing.

 

_ Sorry, I lost my voice. _

 

Seles’s eyes were wide, scared. “W-What?”

 

_ Every seal I release takes something. This last one took my voice. _

 

Seles began shaking. “What else have they taken?”

 

Zelos hesitated.

 

_ Hunger. Sleep. Touch. _

 

“S-so you… You can’t even feel my hand in yours right now?”

 

Not much he could say to that.

 

Seles’s face began to crumple, but she regained herself quietly, determined. “What else do you do you have to lose?”

 

Zelos looked away.

 

Her voice rose, frantic. “What else do you have left to lose?!”

 

He heaved a sigh.

 

_ Myself. _

 

“Like… Your life?”

 

_ Basically. _

 

Seles fell to her knees casting her eyes around desperately. “Y-you’re gonna die, big brother?”

 

D-did she just call him big bro? Zelos gently lowered himself to kneel in front of her and tucked stray strands of her red hair behind an ear.

 

Seles turned her glistening eyes towards him. “Why? Why would you do that?”

 

Zelos took her hand once again, writing.

 

_ I don’t want to do it. I don’t want to die, but there’s this girl… _

 

“It better not be that Sheena woman.”

 

Surprised, Zelos laughed soundlessly.

 

_ If I succeed in regenerating the world, she might finally get out of this stupid abbey, and she won’t have to become the next Chosen who has to regenerate the world. She’s the only person who I want to do this for. _

 

Large tears rolled down Seles’s cheek, and she soon began to openly sob. Zelos watched, quietly, unsure of what to do. Seles eventually reached for him, smothering herself in his chest. Zelos wrapped his arms around her, sadly noting that this was the first time he had ever held her, and he couldn’t even feel it. When her cries softened and breathing deepened, Zelos lifted her, tucking his little sister into bed, and slipping out of the abbey.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t know what convinced his fellow travellers to storm the tower to save him, but he was already gone by the time they reached the altar.

 

* * *

 

“What do we do now?”

 

“Go to Sylvarant. They may have some lead that will allow the Chosen to get his soul back. Or even how to stop our worlds from stealing each other’s mana.”

 

“Do you think that’ll be alright? I mean, they sent me to kill Zelos, right?”

 

“I’m sure they’d be just as interested in a way to coexist as we are.”

 

* * *

 

“I’ll go see if I can get the Chosen!”

 

“Lloyd, wait! We… He’s gone. Will we need him to get into the Governor General’s office?”

 

“... Let’s hope not.”

 

* * *

 

“We were hoping to meet with Governor-General Dorr.”

 

“... We don’t recognize you. Do you have a letter of intent?”

 

“... No.”

 

“Are we going to have to wait for Lloyd?”

 

“There isn’t much else we can-”

 

“Did you say Lloyd?”

 

“Who-?”

 

“Lloyd’s my friend. How do you know him? Is he back from whatever mission he was sent on yet?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“... O-oh. I wonder why he didn’t check in yet?”

 

“He wanted to call a meeting with the Governor-General and the Chosen.”

 

“Ah. So he mindlessly ran off, didn’t he? Don’t worry, I can get you into the government building.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, if he calls a meeting, it’s a guarantee that my sister will be there too, and I bet she’ll appreciate the heads up.”

 

* * *

 

“What… Governor-General… You… You tried to kill the other Chosen?”

 

“Chosen One, I was just…”

 

“Colette, it was my idea.”

 

“Raine…”

 

“I thought it was the best course of action to protect Sylvarant.”

 

“... I understand. Um, I know it might be difficult to trust us, but please. I’ll do everything I can to help you restore your Chosen to himself again. I promise.”

 

“Colette… We’ll allow them to roam Sylvarant under your watch.”

 

“Actually, Raine… Why don’t you watch over them as well?”

 

“Governor-General?”

 

“...”

 

“Fine.”

 

* * *

 

“Didn’t Kate say something like, we could release Presea from her experiment if we fixed her key crest? What if we follow that lead first? My dad might know what’s wrong with it.”

 

“Your dad?”

 

“A dwarf. He found me in the forest outside of Iselia.”

 

“Actually, this might be a long shot, but you said the Renegades called Cruxis Crystals evolved exspheres right? What if we equip him with a key crest as well?”

 

“That… Might actually work.”

 

“So we’ll go to Iselia?”

 

“Yeah, my dad can make the key crests!”

 

“Colette, is something wrong?”

 

“Uh, um… I… Do you think I might lose my soul too?”

 

“... Perhaps it would be best to make one for you as well.”

 

* * *

 

Getting a key crest felt much like swimming desperately towards the surface after having been restrained under the water for a long time. It took time, but finally- when Yuan was about to unleash a surprise attack on their group- Zelos was able to take action.

 

“Can’t let you do that.” He gave the half-elf a cocky grin, and enjoying the expression of shock he wore. “There are some beautiful ladies over there who I haven’t met yet.”

 

The shock turned to annoyance, but Zelos couldn’t help but feel pleasure.

 

He was alive, somehow.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, how was I supposed to know they would bust in to try to save me from my own decision? I didn’t have anything to do with their decisions.”

 

Pronyma was pissed off, but he couldn’t expect much less. “Fine. We’ll just turn this to our advantage. Keep an eye on Sylvarant’s Chosen. Remember, she’ll be the price for yourself and your sister.” 

 

“Yeah. I know.” He didn’t feel very good about it though.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Zelos?”

 

He turned, facing the other Chosen, whose usual grin was replaced with a wholly serious look.

 

“What’s up, my little angel?”

 

“Doesn’t it bother you?”

 

Bit vague, but he could assume what Colette was talking about. “What, being the Chosen?”

 

“Yeah. Don’t you think it’s… A bit scary?”

 

“Scary, huh? I don’t know if I ever thought of it that way. I have wished I could live it the way I wanted to though.”

 

“Oh. I’ve just… I’ve always wanted this world to become a happy place. So even if I had to give up my life, if there was peace in exchange, I’d be fine.”

 

“... You’re amazing Colette.”

 

“... No, I’m not. When I saw you, I got so scared. Even though I said all that… Heh. I’m a pretty pathetic Chosen, aren’t I?”

 

“No, you really are amazing. Compared to you, I…” His voice broke off. He felt so pathetic and selfish, compared to Colette. She was pure-hearted, the ideal sort of Chosen, really.

 

He was dreading the day he would have to betray her.

 

* * *

 

“Governor-General Dorr, why?! Why would you betray us, team with the Desians?”

 

The Governor-General looked tired. His shoulders slumped, and he sighed. “You don’t understand.”

 

“You’re right, we don’t, that’s why I’m asking!”

 

“... Genis.” He shook his head, then looked at them all. “Do you want to see my wife?”

 

Zelos had sworn he heard the man’s wife and child had passed, but they followed him nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

“These… Half-elves” the mayor of Iselia muttered with spite, “have deceived you, Governor-General.”

 

Governor-General Dorr stood unmoved by the claim. “I see.”

 

Genis flinched, and though Raine still kept her head high, Zelos could see her clench her brother’s shoulder tighter.

 

“However, you expect me to cast dishonor on them, when they have been more than honorable? Raine, though she did indeed hide her and her brother’s heritage from us, has also shown much insight as my adviser. Furthermore, she has cured my wife, Clara, of the demon seed after I betrayed their trust. I shall forever be indebted to them.”

 

“B-but they’re half-elves! Cursed beings, the source of suffering. The source of Desians!”

 

“They are not. Neil.” Governor-General Dorr’s aide stepped forward. “Let it be known through Sylvarant, that I speak for Raine and Genis. Any argument against them must go through me.”

 

“Yes Governor-General.”

 

Zelos watched as the militia sprang to action, escorting the Mayor of Iselia out. They congratulated Raine and the brat, though Raine excused herself quickly. Zelos assumed it was to wipe away the tears gathering in her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Zelos hated flying through the skies of Tethe’alla. It made him feel… Unworthy. He could still remember his half-sister’s tears, and he wished he could go and reassure her that somehow he had made it. He was still alive. But he was too afraid to do so.

 

* * *

 

Colette seemed close to breaking after they rescued her. Her smiles weren’t as bright, and sometimes her breathing would get quick and panicked. Well, he was the only one who could hear it, but his worry was growing by the day.

 

“Hey, Colette.”

 

She turned to face him, wavering grin on her face. “Zelos?”

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“No, there’s nothing wrong. Why do you ask?”

 

Zelos watched her shifting under his gaze, but he knew she wouldn’t talk. Not yet, at least. “You’ve just been acting a bit off. You know, if you need to talk about something, there are people around you who will listen.”

 

“Would you?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Would you listen, if I told you?”

 

Zelos felt himself melt inside, just a little, at the question. “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

After they forged the pact with Sylph, smoke rose to the Northwest. They flew over to Luin as quickly as they could, only to find it destroyed. A single boy survived the mess- Mithos.

 

Zelos felt more worried by him appearing than anything Pronyma had threatened him with.

 

* * *

 

They returned to Tethe’alla to take care of the remaining human ranches, per the Renegade’s idea. Mithos joined them, though they managed to unload him on the one who had originally taken care of Lloyd- a dwarf named Altessa. It took some prying to get Genis away from his new friend.

 

* * *

 

They decided to make a pact with Shadow last. They’d need to get the materials back from the Research Institute to even get anywhere in the temple, and apparently, they were on an expedition.

 

* * *

 

“What…?”

 

It was the question on everyone’s minds. Making all the pacts was supposed to free the great tree of fables, and this… This was more like the monster tree of nightmares.

 

Zelos couldn’t breathe. 

 

Was this his fault? For choosing to live, being forced to live? Should he have given up a long time ago?

 

A hand slipped into his own, and he looked at it, unable to comprehend for a moment, before he saw Colette give him a smile.

 

“It’s not your fault.”

 

And for a moment, even if it was a lie, he could breathe again.

 

* * *

 

“You traitor!” Zelos’s head snapped around, looking at Forcystus. No one else would understand why it was directed at him, but he knew the exact reason. What he couldn’t do anything about was the blast of magic headed his direction, and Zelos braced himself for impact.

 

Nothing came.

 

A warmth fell forward, and he caught it in his arms, eyes opening to see the golden hair of the other Chosen.

 

“Colette?”

 

“Zelos, are you alright?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Sorry, that was pretty pointless, wasn’t it?”

 

“No, but-”

 

“Colette?” Another voice cut in, and Zelos wondered why, until she lifted herself from him, attempting to hide her arm.

 

He could see the glittering green and wondered what the hell was going on.

 

* * *

 

He knew why Cruxis wanted Colette now. Her in particular.

 

A rare illness that only affected one in a million. Martel was one. And Colette was one. She had to be the closest match to Martel who had ever existed.

 

It made him sick.

 

* * *

 

He was never the type to pray. But as Altessa worked with Raine by his side, Zelos felt like there was nothing else he could do. It was around then that he received a message from Yuan, who wanted to spring his own plan. So Zelos slipped the sleeping pills into the food for the night, and faked the smiles and jokes he used to hide himself so naturally.

 

“The treatment is complete. We just have to wait for her to wake up now.”

 

Zelos was so relieved he accidentally ate the food too.

 

There was chaos when he woke.

 

* * *

 

“The time is now.”

 

Zelos stood there, in the snow, with Pronyma.

 

“Bring Sylvarant’s Chosen to us, and you’ll be free. Your sister will be free. Isn’t it about time you finished with your side of the bargain?”

 

Zelos couldn’t say anything. He didn’t want to betray these people, but he wasn’t even sure they trusted him. If a lecherous and treacherous chosen was all they expected of him, why try to be something different? At the same time, he didn’t think he could go through with it. How could he betray someone like Colette for Seles with no regrets?

 

“Or do you plan to bite the hand that feeds you, Zelos?”

 

He gave himself an ultimatum. If one person, any person, declared their trust in him tomorrow, he would betray Cruxis. If no one did, he would fight them. At least then, even if he chose the wrong side, he wouldn’t have to see Colette suffer, or his sister’s disappointment.

 

Maybe it would even be better that way.

 

“Don’t worry, Lady Pronyma. I have it under control.”

 

* * *

 

Colette stood with him in the cold, watching the flakes fall into her hands. Her nose was red from the cold, and he just watched her.

 

“Meltokio had a record snowfall that year.”

 

She jumped, looking at him, confusion obvious.

  
He ignored the look, face turned to the sky. “I was so excited to see snow for the first time, and I made a snowman in the garden with my mother. Then suddenly, the snowman fell apart. Before I knew what was going on, red snow began to fall.”

 

“... Red snow?”

 

“It was my mother’s blood. She was murdered.”

 

Colette sharply inhaled, and Zelos met her wide eyes.   
  
“As she fell, she grabbed my shoulder and told me, ‘You should never have been born.’ My mother probably loved somebody else. But because of the oracle from Cruxis, she had to marry the Chosen at the time—my father. And the old man had another woman as well.”

 

“... Zelos, none of that was your fault.”

 

“…The magic that killed my mother was meant for me. They targeted me because I was the next Chosen. My mother was caught in the crossfire. The one who tried to kill me was Seles’ mother. The King worked out a deal with the Desians, that they would take the blame for the attempted assassination, in return for keeping some semblance of peace in the city. Seles was lucky that she didn’t get caught up in the whole thing.”

 

He felt Colette’s hand on his shoulder and leaned into it.

 

“I never wanted to be the Chosen. I spent every moment of my life wishing I could just run away.”

 

The hand shifted, and Zelos was warm. Colette’s arms wrapped around him, and he felt himself tearing up without meaning to.

 

“I’m glad you were born, Zelos. And that we got to meet.”

 

And for maybe the second time in his whole life, Zelos felt loved.

 

* * *

 

“I trust you.”

 

Zelos stared at Lloyd. The person who was originally hired by Dorr to kill him, declaring his trust.

 

“Geez, man. It’d have more meaning the other way around considering how we met, right?”

 

Lloyd was insulted, but his one requirement was filled, and he felt glad, even as he went against what he used to stand for. Everyone loves an underdog, right?

 

* * *

 

“Don’t you get it yet?”

 

Glares and wide eyed stares looked at him.

 

“What you’re doing is hopeless and meaningless. Colette’s thought about being a sacrifice before, y’know? Why not let her?”

 

“Zelos! What about you? Would you really let someone else go through what you had to?”

 

Zelos laughed. “Seriously? You don’t understand at all. Do you know why I did the journey of regeneration? I was handing the mantle of Chosen back to Sylvarant.”

 

“What? But you didn’t… We didn’t even know about Sylvarant until after you took off to the Tower of Salvation on your own.”

 

Pronyma scoffed at them this time. “You fools. You think Zelos didn’t know about Sylvarant beforehand? We approached him ages ago, and he agreed to undertake the journey in return for-”

 

“Oi, Pronyma. Let’s just go.”

 

“Zelos! I trusted you! You’re the one who said I could trust you.”

 

Zelos merely glared at Lloyd in return, even as Colette struggled and screamed behind him.

 

* * *

 

He watched Colette return to herself and heaved a sigh of relief. Mithos shot a beam of light towards them, but Zelos pushed her out of the way.

 

“Didn’t you want me to release you and Seles from being the Chosen? Why would you betray me?”

 

“Guess I changed my mind.”

 

* * *

 

“Sorry Colette. You can do whatever you want. I’ll accept it.”

 

Colette’s best glare looked more like a pout. “Anything?”

 

So he probably could have phrased it better, but… “Anything.”

 

There was silence, and he closed his eyes, waiting for her next words.

 

“... Then I forgive you.”

 

Zelos’s eyes snapped open, and he stared at Colette, who only smiled.

 

“What…?” 

 

“Zelos, I forgive you. Thank you for saving me.”

 

He was struck speechless.

 

* * *

 

They had done it. They had gained Origin’s approval and acceptance. Zelos felt amazed, just watching it. A light came from behind him, and he heard Mithos’s voice reverberating though his mind.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

His arms moved without his approval and he didn’t feel alone in his own body- not in a good way either. Suddenly, he was pushed aside, as the glowing crystal he hadn’t noticed earlier was snatched away by Colette.

 

Mithos took her away to the sound Zelos’s protests.

 

* * *

 

“Colette? Are you safe?”

 

She panted, having managed to defeat Mithos’s memory, for now.

 

“Zelos… I’m fine. But what about you?”

 

“Besides being worried about my little angel? Doing alright. Lloyd and the others managed to get themselves caught in a trap though.”

 

“Oh no! We have to help them.”

 

“Yeah.” He was just glad to have her back.

 

* * *

 

Colette was all grins and encouragement as they worked to clear out the debris around the new great tree. It was a pain, but also a good way to wind down after everything that happened. They created a sacred ground, a home to a Goddess once thought to have been asleep.

 

When they finished for the day, Colette dragged him to the Rheairds, and they crossed the skies to a place he had been ashamed to visit until now. She had insisted on it.

 

He mounted the stairs, knocked on the door, and looked at his sister.

 

“H-hey there.”

 

“You’re alive!” Seles was a little breathless and completely happy. She ran into his arms and began to cry. Zelos looked behind him to see Colette give a grin and mime a hug, and he wrapped his arms around the girl in his arms.

 

She was small, and warm, and he could feel her this time. He hugged her even tighter, and felt so glad to be Chosen.


End file.
